Twilight Wind
by Rinniboo
Summary: Yasuo has given up all hope on finding the true killer of the elder he was sworn to protect, however when someone finally believes his story, the once dying fire within him has been kindled again. Rated M for sexual content and some language. This is a Shen x Yasuo fic, you have been warned. (:
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the land of Ionia. Clear skies adorned the fresh green grass alongside the varieties of trees that sprouted from beneath the Earth. It was incredibly scenic; Ionia was known for its beauty after all. However, the stunning image was soon tainted as crimson droplets found their way atop the emerald green grass. Wind stirred in multiple directions as the source of the blood dragged himself throughout the seemingly never ending forest. The man looked down, saddened by the ensanguined trail he left behind him. _I can't seem to stop ruining everything I step foot on _he thought to himself. With a sigh, he tore off a strip of his already tattered greyish-blue poncho and wrapped the rough cloth around the deep gash in his arm, right below his elbow. He had been recognized earlier by a fellow samurai whom he had trained with. At the sight of him, he immediately attacked and attempted to kill him on the spot. Using only his hands, Yasuo managed to subdue the man, however blocking his attacks resulted in the severe injury. He winced as he tied the fabric tightly, however it was certainly nothing he wasn't used to. In fact, this was definitely a more mild encounter compared to the other ones he had experienced. He was just glad he hadn't bloodied his sword once more, and unquestionably relieved he did not have to kill another person. He was tired of this life, tired of running, tired of killing, and close to giving up on seeking justice. The fuel to his fire was running out rapidly. No matter what he tried, no one would believe the words that came out of his mouth. And he didn't blame them; the situation was perfectly set up so that _he_ looked like the criminal. After all, he was the only known person to have mastered the legendary wind technique. But he knew he was not guilty, and he would not accept punishment until the true culprit was caught.

He continued on walking until he could find a secure place to rest. Staying out in the open was incredibly dangerous, especially after the previous encounter. If the man ratted him out to the authorities, the risk would be double, even _triple _depending on the area he was in. His thoughts were soon brought to a halt as a familiar sound made his ears perk up in delight: it was a freshwater stream. He choked out a silent, gratified laugh as he made his way toward the noise. He smiled for the first time in a long while at the sight before him. He then ran toward the glorious life source and fell to his knees before it. He was parched; he hadn't had a thing to drink or eat in days. He practically dunked his face into the river and half-chugged the water down, not caring about the water that went down the wrong pipe. Yasuo quickly regretted it though, immediately removing his head out of the water and coughing harshly several times until his throat was cleared. Finding the situation hilarious, he began laughing incredibly hard at his own stupidity. "Hah, if only Yone was here to see this" he muttered. The laughing promptly stopped at those words. He slowly brought his shaking hands to his face, cupping his cheeks as he skooted towards the river once more. Looking into the river, his reflection horrified him. His hair was a complete sullied mess, his skin was now a greyish-yellow tint, complete with dark, baggy eyes. He had become somewhat zombified, a man who seemed to be playing with death stood before him. Instantaneously, he looked away and diverted his attention to the now deep blue night sky. It was a full moon, the night reminiscent of when he buried his own brother, his blood tainting his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt wet, hot tears embracing the brim of his eyes. "Yone…" he murmured. He felt his shoulders rise and fall in short spurts; his crying turning into melancholy sobs. He was desperate, confused and depressed; he no longer knew what to do with his life. In that moment he knew that unless a miracle occurred, he truly had given up. "I'm sorry Yone, I'm so sorry" he sobbed out in defeat. He lay there for a few more minutes until his cries lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Pale yellow rays of the early morning run made their way through the large windows of the temple of the Kinkou Order. Lying silently in his bed, Shen's eyes slowly opened, awakening soundlessly. He sat up, almost in a mechanical-like manner, and proceeded to slip out of the bed. He strode swiftly across the polished wooden floors, and made his way to the washroom. After showering, he slipped on his shozoko and mask, and continued on to the balcony. He walked outside, breathing in and relishing the feel of the fresh, crisp air. He stealthily propped himself upon one of the many pearl-white pillars set upon the edge of the balcony, and with perfect balance sat upon it in a criss-cross position. He set his hands down upon either knee, and settled for a moment, taking in the beautiful scenery. He truly was grateful for all of this. After Zed's rampage and ultimate killing of the majority of the previous temples inhabitants, the survivors alongside Akali, Kennen, and other generous volunteers managed to rebuild a new temple, far from where Zed had taken over. He sighed, gently closing his eyes as he did. He began humming, focusing his Ki energy into the art of meditation. A brilliant purple aura began to emanate from him as he was slowly lifted off the pillar. He then began to chant ancient Ionian script, ones that invoked peace and prosperity to the ones near him.<p>

His mediation was soon interrupted by a familiar pattern of footsteps headed toward him. He paused his recitation and slowly drifted down until he was seated again. Without opening his eyes, he addressed the interruption. "Fist of Shadow. What troubles have brought you before me?" Despite Shen facing away from her, she bowed her head down in respect and stayed that way. "Eye of Twilight" she said in a monotone, with the slightest hint of urgency "I deeply apologize for my intrusion. However, a wounded samurai amongst a few others have made their way to our temple seeking assistance on a rather _important _matter."

Shen swiftly removed himself from the pillar with a twist, and landed gently facing Akali. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Eye of Twilight, however, I trust that you can handle situations like these without my guidance." He opened his eyes, looking down at the bowed head beneath him. "You are one of the finest in the Kinkou Order. Do not be afraid to make your own decisions. Now go on and assist them. If you truly need me, do not hesitate to ask." Silently, Akali nodded. "Thank you for your guidance. I shall be off then." With a swift turn on her heel, she lifted her head up and with the lightest of steps, made her way out of Shen's vision. He sighed in confusion, it was rare that Akali seeked guidance from Shen. After all, she did make the right decisions one hundred percent of the time. So why now? _It's probably nothing to worry about _he reflected. He placed himself upon the pillar once more, and resumed his meditation, his recitations now invoked protection upon his people.

Akali resumed her kneeling position amongst the group of samurai before her. "I have spoke with the Eye of Twilight, and he has given me permission to take care of your troubles." She stated, scanning each of their faces. "Although I find it quite odd that you all urged me to seek him out, what is it that troubles you?" She eyeballed the wound on the samurai who sat in the middle of the group, wondering what exactly happened. It was no more than a centimeter deep cut across his exposed stomach, probably from a sword or possibly a dagger. 'Fist of Shadow" the wounded samurai spoke "I was attacked by an infamous man that you probably want dead" he looked straight at her "I was lucky to survive his attack, he knocked me out thinking I was dead and left me' he lied. He knew very well that Yasuo did not even fight back against his attacks, but he wanted him dead for killing the elder regardless, and he knew Akali could help with that. It was her job to eliminate those who threatened the balance after all. Yasuo certainly met that criteria.

Akali's expression changed from her usual emotionless expression to one of rage. She clenched her hands into fists, knuckles turning white. She looked up amongst the samurai, and turned her rage ridden gaze to the wounded one. He looked back at her in understanding. "Yasuo, the unforgiven" she barely spat out "_he _did this to you?!" The samurai nodded. "We know where he is located. Perhaps you can stop his madness once and for all." The lightest of smiles crept up on his face. Akali growled an almost inaudible growl. "I will stop him" she muttered "for sullying Ionia's name by committing such an unspeakable crime!" The samurai were taken back by her sudden introduction of emotions, but quickly brought themselves to their original stance. "Thank you, Akali, you truly are of utmost help to us" one of them said. "Shall we go?" They all looked at Akali in anticipation. "We shall, immediately." The group stood up and made their way out the temple.

Kennen slowly crept out from behind the wall he was hiding behind. He watched the group leave in dismay. He couldn't let Akali do this; her emotions were getting the best of her and he knew she would do something irrational if she didn't control herself. Kennen quickly made his way up the stairs of the temple: He needed Shen _now_.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright golden rays of the afternoon sun shone upon Yasuo's face. He winced at the sudden contact, abruptly waking up from his poor excuse of sleep. His eyes fluttered open, and he proceeded to rub them till he could get them to fully open. Squinting, he took in his surroundings. The stream flowed peacefully, and the long grass blew gently along the wind. Sighing, he sat himself up and watched the stream flow. Placing his chin against his palms, he watched the water glisten against the sun, how it flowed through the pebbles creating their own little paths. He dipped his finger in the water, watching how it split at the contact of it. He smiled lightly, enjoying the sight. However, he quickly pulled his finger out the moment something of a slimy texture rubbed against it. He looked down once more; it was a koi fish. It popped its head out of the water, looking straight at Yasuo. Yasuo laughed gently: the fish almost looked offended. The fish then started opening and closing its mouth, it certainly looked hungry. Yasuo quickly scurried towards the greyish sack that held his belongings, and fumbled with the rope holding it together. It opened, and within it was a small roll of bread. He ripped of a tiny piece, rolling it in between two fingers till it formed a small ball. Returning to the river, he offered it to the koi. "Here ya go buddy" he motioned for it to eat. The fish quickly devoured the morsel, and then quickly returned under the water to breath. Yasuo laughed at how this mimicked his water episode the day before. He watched as the fish swam off, satisfied he had at least helped something.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard a light _poof_ from across the river. He quickly stood up, looking in the direction of the noise. In front of him was something he had never seen before, a technique that he only heard rumors of. Smoke surrounded him in a perfect circle, subsequently he found it hard to move or breathe. He began coughing uncontrollably, desperately trying to escape the shadowy cloud that held him hostage. He fell to his knees, the pain similar to being strangled. Using his good arm, he dragged himself across the ground painfully until he finally escaped the radius of the smoke. He took in a deep breath, the foreign presence of air being more than welcome into his lungs. He sat himself against a nearby boulder, trying to relax and process what just happened. He looked around, trying to find the person who casted the horrific spell. "Show yourself!" he spat out. Soon after, the smoke began to fade, and a group of figures appeared within. Yasuo gasped, the sight before him unbelievable. It was at least five or six of Ionia's elite samurai, and in front of them stood a woman he had never seen before, but could definitely identify. He pushed himself further against the boulder. That was most certainly Akali, the Fist of Shadow. And the only time she made an appearance was to eliminate threats to the balance of Valoran. He breathed out; she was certainly here to kill him.

"Good work men" she said in her usual uncaring monotone. She nodded her head toward the men behind her. They kneeled and bowed their heads in response. She took a few slow steps toward Yasuo. He looked up to her, examining her expression. It was one he could recognise immediately. She was mad; seeking revenge. And she would make sure she got it.

"You most certainly are the infamous Yasuo" she mused, her arms crossed. "Most _normal_ people don't even survive my Twilight Shroud." She gradually made her way toward Yasuo until their faces were inches apart. He kept eye contact with her at all times. She examined him, eyeballing the cut on his arm. Blood stained the handmade bandage that surrounded it. She quickly brought her gaze back to his face. "I guess its a good thing that it didn't kill you though" she muttered, taking a step back. Yasuo looked at her, his face confused and full of questions. He shook his head, standing up. "What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyebrows furled, clearly upset. "Don't you _dare _speak to me in that tone, you piece of _filth_!" The fire in her eyes glowed brighter. "You certainly don't even deserve to die such a peaceful death from a mere spell like that." She looked back at the men, flicking her head towards Yasuo. In an instant, they were behind Yasuo, holding his arms behind his back so that he couldn't escape. He screamed, the pressure of his wounded arm being pulled unbearable. His breathing became heavy, laced with intense pain. Sweat began beading at his forehead.

"I will make sure that you die the most painful death possible" she muttered. She grabbed his sword, pulling it out of the sheath. She held it up so that the light bounced off of it, fingering the intricate designs that adorned it. "Beautiful sword, held by the hands of a murderer" she whispered. She then threw the sword behind her nonchalantly, watching it spin in the air until it pierced the ground with a _whoosh. _

She quickly grabbed her kamas, pouring a green liquid along the edges. She looked upon Yasuo sinsterly, relishing in the fearsome expression he wore. "Goodbye, Yasuo… You shall disrupt our peace no longer."

She dashed toward him, kamas hacking and twirling against his body, he screamed, the pain of being cut and the poison burning throughout his skin easily becoming some of the most severe pain he's ever experienced. The men threw him against the ground harshly, smiling at the tortured masterpiece before them. Akali then flipped him over so that he was facing her, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him toward her.

"Admit you killed the elder, you scum!"

He breathed heavily, the poison was beginning to take a toll on him. He couldn't move, his body began heating up similar to that of a fever. He looked up at her wearily. His vision was blurry, it was hard to focus on her face. "No… I will never admit to something I did not do" he whispered weakly.

"You liar!" she screamed. Yasuo felt the world spin as he was thrown against the boulder, his head hitting it with a _thud. _He lay there on the grass, wondering how much longer he would endure this until it'd finally be over. He then gasped, an immense pain rushing through his chest. He screamed so loud he was sure that all of Ionia could hear him. He looked toward his chest, and immediately regretted it. He felt tears stinging at the edges of his eyes. "How… Could you…" he muttered.

"I hope this serves as the slowest, most painful death possible." Akali murmured. "Let us go men. He will die of blood loss eventually." The group walked off into the distance. Yasuo watched one of them turn around, looking straight at him. His face looked almost apologetic. He immediately recognised him as the man that had attacked him the day before.

He then brought his attention back to the source of the pain. He began sobbing, the sight becoming too much for him. He wished the impact would at least knocked him unconscious so he wouldn't have to see this.

He had been impaled by his own sword.

A reminder that ultimately, he was his own downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shen!" Kennen screamed. He ran up the incredibly long staircase that led to Shen's room, panic overtaking him. However, the moment he reached the entrance Shen was already there waiting, arms crossed. "Shen we have to -" he was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I know, Kennen." he muttered. Shen had been observing the group as they left, and could immediately tell that Akali was out of line. "Let us not waste time then." Kennen nodded, and the two escaped the temple at lightening speed.

They hurriedly followed in the footsteps of the group, jumping over any sort of obstacle and pushing aside tree branches that may have been in the way. Although Shen was certainly fast compared to the average person, Kennen was evidently much faster due to his _lightening rush_. Shen tried to his best to keep up with the little ball of lightening, but it was getting harder and harder as their journey progressed.

Kennen seemed to notice this, and stopped using the ability so that his speed matched Shen's. Shen smiled. "Thank you, Kennen" he panted. Kennen simply nodded in his direction.

Suddenly, Kennen stopped in his tracks, stunned. Shen stopped beside him, confused. He looked in Kennen's direction questionably. "Blood." He kneeled down, tracing a small pool of the red liquid below him. Shen's eyes widened at the sight. Kennen's shut his eyes in what seemed to be frustration. He opened them again, resuming his standing position. He sighed. "And there's lots of it."

_Shit. _Shen slowly followed the crimson trail, Kennen right behind him. They were both horrified; the trail seemed to grow wider and wider as they progressed. The two ninjas began running in panic, franticly trying to find the source of the vital fluid. _What if I'm too late?! _Memories of when the temple was taken over swarmed Shen's mind, the inability to save everyone making him drown in guilt and sorrow. Although in a mental dilemma, his face remained unaffected.

At least that's how most people would perceive it. Kennen on the other hand was superb at interpreting emotion. No matter what mask Shen put on, he could always see right through it. He slowly raised a paw and patted Shen's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's alright Shen; I'm sure he's fine."

Shen usually hated how easily he could be read by Kennen, but in this particular moment he did appreciate the kind gesture. He nodded, and resumed pursuing the trail.

Faint groans and painful sobs could be heard from the distance. The two sped up at the sound; there was hope after all. As they ran, the noises became more prominent, and a large sword came into view. As they approached it, the scene mortified them. There lay Yasuo, beneath him a large, thick pool of blood. His skin was sliced in multiple parts of his body, distinctly from Akali's kamas. But what disturbed him most of all was the shimmering sword that pierced through Yasuo's chest, tainted by his own blood. Shen gasped, quickly running to Yasuo's side.

"Please" Yasuo groaned, pleading teary eyes looking towards Shen. Shen's eyes widened, the sight reminding him greatly of the temple and the multiple bloodied heaps that begged for him to save their lives. He quickly shook off the thought, returning to the problem at hand. He knelt down beside him with a light _splash_ as his knees collided with the blood on the ground. Hastily, he began tending to the deep gashes throughout his body. He gasped as a weak hand gripped his wrist, Yasuo's head turning toward him slowly. He groaned again, a pained gasp escaping him as he began to speak again. "Please… Just end it please" he pleaded. Shen placed his hand over Yasuo's, uncaring eyes meeting weak, sorrowful ones. "A true samurai" he paused, eyeing the sword that impaled him "would never allow such pitiful words to escape his mouth."

The once defeated, sorrowful chocolate eyes lit up to ones of questioning. He opened his mouth to speak, interrupted by a wince as Shen's fingers met one of the larger gashes. Shen noticed this, surprised he hadn't screamed aloud. Most people wouldn't be able to handle such pain in a contained manner. Experimentally, he poked at the gash again. Yasuo winced once more, a small groan escaping him. Kennen's brow furled in disapproval at the action. "Shen what are you-" Shen shushed mid sentence. Shen brought his eyes to the samurai's once more. "You certainly are not weak" he said, as if answering Yasuo's questions. "Do not give up when you've gotten this far." He sighed, adjusting himself on the earth beneath him. "If I gave up, many people would've died, and my soul would certainly decay along with them." Yasuo looked up toward him, half lidded eyes bordering on unconsciousness. A choked noise escaped him, tears flowing freely down his face. Shen held the hand around his wrist tighter. "...Why" Yasuo breathed out. Shen was about to speak again, until the samurai's eyes slowly shut, drifting into unconsciousness.

"I've never seen you so caring toward someone, Shen" the yordle whispered. Shen nodded in turn. He was right though, Shen was even surprised at the way he acted toward Yasuo. There was something about him that made Shen feel as if he needed to protect him. Almost like a mother would to her child. He couldn't explain why though, which frustrated him even more. He shook his head, clearing it of his mental ramblings and looking toward the bloodied soldier before him.

"He's going to need more medical attention than what we can offer here." Shen stated. "I'll transport him back to the temple." Kennen bowed, understanding what Shen meant. Without another word, the yordle dashed into the forest toward the direction of the temple, leaving the two by themselves.

Placing gentle hands on the sword, Shen carefully removed the sword from Yasuo's chest. Blood spilled everywhere, painting the samurai's ivory chest a deep crimson. Afterward, Shen quickly grasped Yasuo's hands, murmuring ancient Ionian script he had memorised from healing his comrades. The deep gap where the sword once rested began to close, alongside the other gashes that adorned his body. With an elongated _haa, _a magnificent violet aura surrounded the two, and in an instant they teleported to Shen's room within the temple.

By now, Shen was panting, having used a significant amount of energy to save the samurai's life. With what little energy he had left, he lifted the man up and placed him on the large bed as gently as he could. Out of breath, he collapsed next to him. He slowly started breathing normally, trying as best he could to relax and regain the energy he lost. As he did, he eyeballed his work. Yasuo seemed untouched, only scars remained from the previous butchering. Slow, quiet breaths escaped the samurai, his breathing returning to normal. Color began returning to his once pale face, signaling sufficient blood flow. Relieved, Shen sat up.

From a short distance, he hovered over the unconscious samurai. He noticed a long scar that ran across his face, traveling over his nose. It certainly wasn't from Akali, the wound was old and was definitely from a sword. Glowing yellow eyes began to travel down his face, examining his features. He looked incredibly Ionian; the long, thick dark hair alongside his long, dark almond eyes. Gently, he placed a hand on the man's face, tracing the scar that ran through it. There was something about that scar that drew him towards the samurai, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. He quickly withdrew the hand as his breaths came out quicker. _What the hell was that?!_ Maybe he was just tired, he concluded. He removed himself from the bed, covering Yasuo with the thick white comforter, and retreated to the floor. He lied down, staring at the cream colored ceiling. Slowly, he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**Just a quick update before we begin. First of all, I'm incredibly sorry for the late upload. I finally got the cast on my wrist removed, so typing is **_**so **_**much easier now! I will certainly begin to update more frequently. **

**Please remember to leave a review. It really helps me whenever I get any sort of criticism, I wont be hurt by it! **

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy. **

A dim, throbbing pain traveled through Yasuo's head. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and took in his surroundings. _What the-_. The samurai examined what seemed to be a traditional yet luxurious Ionian bedroom. Bamboo walls adorned the tatami flooring, alongside the windows fitted with rice paper film. Everything was very simple and neat, all the furniture was made of high quality polished wood. A small low lying table held a tiny vase with burning incense, the sweet yet smoky smell filling the room. He breathed in the scent, reminiscent of the times he spent at home. Sunlight began to fill the room, Yasuo squinting at the contact. He rubbed his eyes, pushing him out of his grogginess. He shook his head, his memory was hazy after Akali had ruthlessly attacked him. He recalled seeing the Eye of Twilight aiding him, but he was sure it was just a dream. There was no way that the one that sent Akali to kill him would save his life.

But if it wasn't him, then who was it? He sat up in the large bed and pushed himself to the side, allowing him to escape the comforter that kept him hostage. He stood up on the cream colored floor as a wave of dizziness overtook him. He shook his head in an effort to rid himself of the annoyance. It suddenly hit him; he had been unconscious for a while. He examined the room again, looking for the owner or any human being for that matter. But whenever he tried to take a step forward, the same feeling would come creeping back. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself.

"Welcome to the temple of the Kinkou order." a low, monotone voice replied.

Yasuo quickly looked toward the direction of the voice, only to find Shen leaning nonchalantly against the opening of the door, arms folded. The samurai's eyes widened, looking straight at the ninja. Yasuo could've sworn that the door was closed.

"There's no way…" Yasuo rambled. Shen cocked an eyebrow, his eyes seemed to glow brighter in amusement. He let out a breathy chuckle.

"You probably think that _I _sent Akali to terminate you" he said, golden eyes meeting deep brown ones. Yasuo nodded slowly. "Well" he adjusted himself so that he stood up straight "that, Yasuo, is certainly not the case."

"Then why would she try to kill me?!" he said, raising his voice. "I thought that _you _were the one that had to approve of these actions before the said person was 'terminated'."

Shen's eyes slowly dimmed, the glowing orbs meeting the floor. "Much like you Yasuo, I made a mistake" he murmured. His eyes met Yasuo's once more. "I thought I could allow Akali to make a decision on her own for once, but that proved to be a grave mistake."

Silence fell between the two. Yasuo looked into the golden eyes, thinking of what to say next.

It wasn't long, or hard to come up with a reply.

"No, it wasn't" Yasuo said without hesitation. "I deserve to die, right? I don't understand why you would save my life." Shen walked toward him, footsteps so light you could barely hear him walk across the floor. He placed his hands on Yasuo's shoulders, the samurai flinching at the contact. He motioned for him to sit down at the low table. Yasuo was confused at first, but he obliged, lowering himself upon the pillow-like cushions that surrounded the table. Shen sat next to him, facing toward him. He let out a gentle breath, and adjusted himself into a criss-cross position.

"No" he stated simply. "You most definitely don't deserve to die." Yasuo looked at him as if he'd gone mad, eyes holding millions of questions. Before he could ask one, Shen continued. "I have heard your story many times Yasuo. From what I've heard I know for a fact you are not guilty of what you're accused of." He examined Yasuo, watching his expressions carefully. "The reason I believe you is because I know someone who holds as much pride and honor, someone who has mastered a technique that no one in _ages _has been able to master, would never do something as pitiful as such."

Yasuo's jaw started to slowly drop.

"We have both mastered things no one else has, Yasuo. You had no reason to kill that man. And I know very well that people like ourselves think multiple times before we inflict harm upon another person. You have been framed, and wronged."

_Wait, he believes me?! _Emotions swarmed the samurai's body; it was a feeling he couldn't describe. It was no wonder no one believed him: they did not understand what it was like to _be _him. Understanding overcame him. Even if only Shen understood, it was at least _someone._ Tears began escaping his eyes and streaming down his face, chocolate eyes looking down toward the floor.

Shen scooted closer toward Yasuo. He wasn't the best at comforting people, but he thought he should at least try. Shen placed a hand on Yasuo's shoulder, rubbing it gently. Yasuo looked up at the yellow orbs, and smiled wrily. "All these years… And no one has believed me" he choked. Shen gripped his shoulder harder as even more tears escaped him. "Thank you" he murmured, sobs beginning to surface. Shen nodded in return. "I know what it's like to be betrayed, Yasuo." he said quietly. "After all, the man whom I believed to be my own _brother _did so to me. However, I managed to mend most of the damage he has caused." He sighed, returning his hand over his knee once more. "I want to help you Yasuo. I want to end the pain you're going through." Yasuo couldn't believe the words he was hearing. However, he was certainly grateful. It was as if his prayers were answered the moment he was going to give up. He would have to find a way to show his gratitude later on.

The samurai let out a small chuckle and looked the ninja in the eyes once more. "Words cannot suffice for how grateful I am in this very moment" he shifted into a kneeling position, and bowed his head to the floor, a form of utmost respect. "Please, let me know how I can repay you, Eye of Twilight."

"Shen is fine" the ninja assured. "And please, raise your head Yasuo."

Yasuo was confused at first, but then he understood: he considered Yasuo to be on the same level as himself, hence the acts of respect being unnecessary. He lifted his head, and he was reminded of the extreme dizziness he was experiencing before.

"Shen…" the word seemed foreign; it was rare he spoke to people of such prestige in this manner. "Exactly how long was I out for?"

The ninja crossed his arms and let out a short, quiet laugh. "About two weeks. You suffered some pretty severe injuries that put your body on lockdown." His eyes seemed to sadden in the slightest bit. "Clearly you haven't fully recovered. Please, rest some more. I assure you you'll be fine soon."

The ninja stood up and offered a hand to Yasuo. He instantly took it, and was helped off the ground. Shen moved Yasuo's arm so that it draped over his shoulder as he carefully placed Yasuo upon the bed once more.

"I can't thank you enough Shen" he murmured. "For the help, the hospitality…" he looked into the golden orbs that were fixed onto his face. For once, it seemed someone cared about him, someone actually wanted him to live. He smiled for the first time in what seemed to be years. "And for keeping me company. I missed the feeling of companionship Shen. You truly have turned my life around."

Yasuo hated that the majority of Shen's face was covered because he couldn't see how he reacted. However, the one hint that he was saying the right things was that the ninja's eyes seemed to glow brighter at the words.

The ninja placed a gentle hand on top of his, the warmth emanating on to the limb. Yasuo silently relished in it, the feeling of human contact that _wasn't _a threat something he longed for. He closed his eyes as the two sat in silence. After a few minutes, Shen seemed to figure out what he wanted to say.

"You know" he began. "I should really be thanking you, Yasuo." Yasuo slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ninja in confusion. _Thanking me? _He learned that a lot of things Shen said didn't make sense, but with time they'd be answered.

Shen slowly turned around, eyes focusing on the door. "Let me try and speed up the healing process. I will return shortly with the supplies."

Yasuo nodded slowly, and rested his head slowly against the pillow allowing it to sink in. However when he looked for Shen, he was gone. He smiled. _Typical ninja. _He slowly placed his hand on top of the one Shen did, and closed his eyes. He finally felt safe, he finally had a friend. And with that in mind, he drifted to sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Thanks so much for the feedback! I'm glad that the majority of you are enjoying this. I will try my best to make this a read worthwhile. **

**Have a wonderful day, and enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong> (<strong>_Moments after Yasuo's rescue)_

"Fist of Shadow!" Shen called out in fury. He was not one to get angry, however Akali's actions had brought him to that point. Even if Yasuo was indeed a traitor, there was no excuse for the way she went about her duties. A slight shiver ran through him as images of the prior scene surfaced.

"Eye of Twilight." Akali stood before Shen, eyes closed and head bowed.

"Explain to me how you took care of the issue" he said, voice firm and demanding, golden eyes piercing through the brown ones beneath him.

"I simply exterminated the man, who was identified as Yasuo the Unforgiven, Eye of Twilight" she replied, fidgeting slightly.

"'Simply exterminated'? Is that really what you did, Fist of Shadow?" The glow in his eyes brightened in anger.

"Yes."

"Explain to me how you killed Yasuo."

Akali's face went pale. She slowly lifted her head so that she was almost eye level with Shen, hands slightly shaking.

"I stealthed and went behind him while he was off guard, and slit his throat. With all due respect Eye of Twilight, why are you asking me this?"

Shen's eyes lit up to a glow that Akali had never seen before. Frightened, she slowly took a step back. Shen followed accordingly, each dreaded footstep toward Akali making her heart race in fear.

"Never would I have thought that you were such a _coward_." Shen spat out with disgust. Akali's back was now against the wall, Shen only inches away from her. She gasped when he shortened the space even more.

"W-what are you talking about?!" she squeaked out in fear. Suddenly, two firm hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"How _dare _you lie to me, to my _face_!" he roared, his muffled breath hitting her face. "Who do you think you're trying to fool?! Aren't you aware of all the emotional training I went through to earn this title?! I had to watch my own father get tortured before my very eyes! What makes you think that I can't tell if you're telling such a _pathetic_ lie?!" Shen was breathing heavily now, slowly releasing his grip on Akali's hands.

"I-I-" Akali could barely speak, Shen's outburst like nothing she had seen before. "I'm sorry Shen! I was stupid!" she yelled, a light sob escaping her mouth. Shen slowly drew back, releasing her wrists. He was surprised that she had dropped the respectful mannerisms and called him by his true name. The once bright light in his eyes dimmed to their normal glow. Akali slowly slid down the wall and fell to her knees, tears dampening the mask below her eyes.

"The man he killed… Was someone that I held dear to me Shen" she said in between sobs. "Long before I joined the kinkou order, I was trained by that man. As a child, it was rare for any place to accept me since I was young, and well I'm a woman." She brought her hand to her face attempted to wipe the tears off her face. "And the one person who looked past my age, past my gender and saw me for the talents I held was that elder Shen. If it wasn't for him, I would never be where I am today…" she sniffed, wiping her eyes again and bringing her gaze back to Shen. "The moment those samurai told me that they had found Yasuo, the only thing that I could think about was making Yasuo suffer in the worst way possible… It was as if an entirely different entity consumed me in that very moment. I dont know why I was so violent… So determined to kill someone in my entire life. It scared me Shen, those emotions."

Shen slowly sunk down to Akali's level, placing his hands over his knees for support, resting his chin over his arms. He sighed, gently closing his eyes in deep thought. _These things she's describing… these emotions are too familiar_.

Suddenly, it hit him. The one name that stirred the exact same thoughts and emotions popped up.

_Zed._

He slowly opened his eyes once more, once enraged eyes softening into a more caring gaze. "I'm sorry, Akali" he murmured. Akali's eyes widened: he addressed her by her true name as well. They were on the same level. "I… I guess I can say I was also out of line when I confronted you." He smiled ever so slightly under his mask. Akali's face gently lit up, her tense body finally relaxing.

"I want you to know that I understand how you are feeling… These emotions are the kind that seek justice… Revenge… These are the most dangerous types of feelings that will cloud your mind and take over your body without you even being aware."

"But I need you to hear me out, Akali." Akali nodded, and brought her gaze back to Shen's. "I need you to trust me when I say that Yasuo is not the one that killed him."

Akali's eyes turned into ones of confusion. How could it _not _be Yasuo?

"How is that when practically all the evidence is pointed against him, Shen?"

Shen sighed, slowly adjusting himself upon his feet once more. "As you were returning to the temple, Kennen and I were trying to find Yasuo's body in hopes that he was still alive. When I found him… My assumptions about him were only heightened. I did not see a murderer in those eyes. I saw someone who was suffering, someone who was wronged and framed." He took Akali's hand, and together they stood up.

"I managed to save his life Akali. He is currently staying in my room recovering. All I ask of you is to gather the courage to apologize to him whenever you can."

"It is the least I can do, after what I've done" she said, straightening her posture and bowing.

"Raise your head Akali."

A look of questioning washed over her face, however she complied.

"I no longer want to address you, or anyone else close to me with such mannerisms. I want…" he averted his gaze in the slightest "... A more friendly atmosphere in this temple. Please, if you need to talk to me about anything Akali, feel free."

"O-ok then Shen" she said, confused. However, she smiled. She's been wanting to return to the days before the Kinou Order where people actually had companships more than anything. "I'd really like that, thanks."

"No Akali, thank you."


End file.
